


Lifts Me Higher

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, M/M, Motown, Music, Silly, Wedding Planning, i love them, these two idiots, they're my death ya know, well they're engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Ineffable Fiances are choosing the music for their wedding day.





	Lifts Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> I was whiskey drunk myself when I was writing this.
> 
> I do not own these characters.

Aziraphale knocked back the rest of his single malt before refilling his and Crowley’s glass.

“Now…” he said, slurring his words together. “What…what is this music called again dear?”

Crowley, sitting on the sofa with his head tilted back, was still holding out his arm, waiting for his next drink.

“Motown, angel,” he replied, in a deep voice. “Greatest…musical era…in human history.”

“I like it, dear.”

“Do you?” He sipped his Scotch “This is Mary Wells.”

“I love her voice. Joyful.”

Crowley began to sing as Aziraphale sat next to him.

“_No muscle bound man could take my hand from my guy…”_

Aziraphale smiled.

“_No handsome face could ever take the place of my guy…”_

_“_You silly old fool of a serpent.” The angel leaned into him, their shoulders touching.

“_He may be not be a movie star, but when it comes to being happy…we are.”_

_“_You’re very good, darling.”

“_There’s not a man today who could take me away from my guy…”_

_“_I’d like to see them try.” Aziraphale took another drink of Scotch.

“Oh, wait!” Crowley suddenly straightened and snapped his fingers, stopping the song. “I’ll play you a good one, angel.”

“That one was quite good, dear.” Aziraphale leaned back and watched him as he concentrated.

After a moment, he asked, “Are you going to–”

“Hold on, darling, I’m a bit drunk,” Crowley said. “Give me a minute.”

Aziraphale giggled and took another swig.

In the silence of the bookshop, a drum began to sound followed by a tambourine then an electric guitar, and Crowley leaned back into the sofa again and took Aziraphale’s hand

_"Your love, lifting me higher_   
_Than I’ve ever been lifted before_   
_So keep it it up_   
_Quench my desire_   
_And I’ll be at your side, forever more..."_

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I know this one.”

Crowley laughed. “You lie!”

“I don’t! I do know this song!” 

_"You know your love (your love keeps lifting me)_   
_Keep on lifting (love keeps lifting me)_   
_Higher (lifting me)"_

Crowley was still giggling. “Angel!”

“What?”

“I can’t believe you know Jackie Wilson!”

“Oh, is that who this is?”

“Exactly _where_ did you hear this song? Wasn’t in my car, I know that for sure!”

“Well, I have to confess.”

“What is your sin, my child?”

Aziraphale playfully pushed him. “Stop it! Remember…when you were away for a while and you wanted me to water your plants?”

“Yeah?”

“Well…I took a look at your record collection and…sampled a bit. And this was one of them.”

“You were snooping.”

“I wasn’t! I was…curious.”

Crowley laughed again.

“So you like this song?” he asked.

“I do, as a matter of fact.”

Crowley gave him a big smile and kissed his hand. “Great. Then it’s ours!”

“What do you mean?”

“Our wedding song! We’ll dance to it!”

Aziraphale laughed. “Dearest, I can’t dance to this!”

Crowley took their drinks and set them on the coffee table. “Nonsense! Anyone can dance to this. Come on!”

“I’m a bit inebriated, love!”

“So am I, angel! And bloody heavens, we’ll more than likely be steamin’ at our own wedding. Now, dance with me!”

They danced in the middle of the bookshop, Aziraphale stepping on Crowley’s toes and laughing when he would twirl him. They danced until they were both too dizzy to stand.

**Author's Note:**

> "My Guy" was recorded by Mary Wells in 1964.  
(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher was recorded by Jackie Wilson in 1967.


End file.
